


Needs Must

by GrannyBoo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Injury, M/M, Person A carries person B, Pre-Relationship, the others are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrannyBoo/pseuds/GrannyBoo
Summary: A prompt fill for MsMaarvel who wanted Fjord carrying Caleb while he reaches out through Frumpkin's senses, I took some liberties and added a bit of hurt!Caleb in there.





	Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsMaarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaarvel/gifts).



None of them had noticed. There were other things they were paying attention to; the rough terrain they were running through, the vicious barks of the blink dogs behind them, flitting through dimensions as they closer and closer. The party had separated, wanting to split up their pursuers, thankfully leaving Fjord, Caleb, and Nott with only two beasts instead of seven and with Caleb still immersed in Frumpkin’s senses while they scouted for a safe haven, he was practically helpless.

What they didn’t anticipate were the traps set around the forest.

Fjord didn’t notice passing them until Caleb went down with a scream, the hand he’d been gripping ripped out of his as Caleb dropped, the teeth of a trap gouged deeply into the flesh of his ankle.

“Shit!” Fjord ran back, dropping to his knees beside the wizard as he gripped his leg. A quick glance at Caleb’s eyes showed the blue was back to its normal hue and he’d lost control of the spell through the jolt of pain.

“Is he alright?!” Nott ran towards them, darting over the look at the trap.

“I don’t think he can walk, can you get that off him?”

Nott made quick work of the spring in the trap, the pieces falling away to reveal the deep wounds in Caleb’s ankle.

“Start runnin’, we need to get back to town,” Fjord ordered, tearing off a strip of his sash and tying it firmly around Caleb’s ankle, soothing him when the man bit back whimpers. The barking got closer and he could see the flashes of light through the trees. “Get a doctor ready. Go!”

“What about you and Caleb?” Nott asked frantically.

“I’ll carry him, just move!” Fjord’s voice boomed, and Nott took off, quickly vanishing through the trees and darkness.

“Come on, buddy, up we get,” Fjord grunted, curling one arm around Caleb’s back and hooking the other underneath his knees. It was a momentary struggle but his adrenaline spiked at the sound of the snarling hounds breaching through the line of trees and he picked Caleb up off the ground with a grunt, sprinting in the same direction Nott had disappeared to. Caleb winced at the movement as his leg jarred, blood soaking into the inside of his boots and trailing behind them.

“I know it hurts, but can you concentrate long enough to use Frumpkin? I need a navigator,” Fjord asked. Caleb nodded, his blue eyes going pale and glowing in the dim light. Another jostle and they flickered back but he managed to grit his teeth and steel himself long enough to concentrate on his familiar.

“Go left,” Caleb grit out, and Fjord darted left, the shadow of the bird above him giving him a sense of security even if the blink dogs were still right behind him.

“Nott is just ahead. _Scheiße,_ duck!”

Fjord dropped low, just as two of the creatures launched themselves at him from either side (he hadn’t even noticed, how had he not noticed!?) and collided into each other with a yelp. It took a moment to get himself fully upright again but he managed, sprinting forward as his arms burned and his eyes stung with sweat. He needed to do some strength training with Yasha soon if he needed to do this again in the future. Not that an immobilised wizard was anything he ever wanted to deal with again.

“They have crossbows. They’re going to fire on the dogs. Get ready to dive right,” Caleb instructed. Fjord kept moving, pushing himself as fast as he could-

“NOW!”

Fjord breached through the trees and threw himself and Caleb to the right, rolling so the wizard was cushioned from the fall as a chorus of crossbow bolts being released sounded, followed by the yelps and howls of the blink dogs before they dropped to the ground with a thud and went silent. Fjord waited a few breaths before he opened his eyes, vision slightly obscured by the mess of russet hair he’d hidden his face in as they’d fallen but a quick assessment showed he was uninjured and still maintained a hold of his companion, who was injured.

“Thank the gods, you’re alright. Doctor! He needs a doctor!” Nott shrieked, waving her arms in the air while villagers bustled around, helping Molly who was bleeding fairly heavily from a bite to the shoulder and Yasha who was insisting on tearing the offending blink dogs into pieces for the action.

“Thank you,” Caleb’s voice piped up from Fjord’s chest, the wizard looking up at him, the minor glow faded and leaving his eyes their normal blue. Fjord felt his cheeks heat up a little at the position; himself sitting upright with Caleb cradled in his lap, head resting against his shoulder. Could he hear his heartbeat? Oh gods above he probably could, and Fjord’s arms were still around him, fingers brushing against the upper half of his thigh and arm tightly curled around his waist-

“Its uh…no problem at all, Caleb,” Fjord stammered and when he saw Caleb’s own cheeks flush at his name and the realisation of the position they were in, Fjord felt his heart stutter in his chest. “Anytime.”

_Really. Anytime. Forever._


End file.
